


My Funny Valentine

by kaitlia777



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: How do they celebrate the day?





	My Funny Valentine

Once again, Lloyd found himself left behind at the office to go over files with Julianne while the others were in the field pursuing the fugitive du joir. Not that he minded, always preferring mental exercises to actual physical toil, plus…well, Julianne.

As a bonus, the information they'd gleaned from the files had led them to direct the rest of the team to where they caught the fugitive. No one had been hurt and the others were on the way back to the office, though they'd be several hours.

Julianne began the process of cleaning up the files they'd spread out over desks and tables, off handedly turning on the radio as she worked. Pulling pictures down off the board, Lloyd took the opportunity to steal glances at the beautiful blonde.

Considering the successful outcome of their case, he was surprised to see a sort of melancholy sadness settle over her features. Unable to help himself, he set down the pictures, crossed the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

She blinked at him. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied, faint blush rising to her cheeks as she looked away, creating busywork at her desk. "Just…silliness."

"What's silliness?"

"It's Valentine's Day," she replied softly, then straightened and tried to laugh it off. "Silly. I mean, I haven't gotten a Valentine in years, but every year…."

Though he knew Julianne didn't get out much, it seemed unthinkable to him that no one would even make the effort. If she wanted them, Julianne deserved valentines, chocolates, roses…though he thought they seemed insufficient. She was special.

Social anxiety disorder and all, she was still absurdly wonderful to him. Julianne, with her soft voice, warm brown eyes and kind smile, was truly the bright spot in his life. Every time they were sprung to track down a runner, he looks forward to seeing her.

A thought struck him and, before he could overthink, he grabbed a red, felt tip pen from her desk, then captured her left hand. The perpetual smudges of ink on her fingertips told him she wouldn't be too bothered by ink on her hand and, as he sketched, he spoke.

"As you can imagine, Valentine's Day isn't something celebrated in prison, but the fact that you haven't received a Valentine from any of the men on the outside makes me despair for my gender… Or it would if I didn't think the majority of them were idiots already."

When he released her, Julianne gaze down at her hand, inspecting his work.

He sketched a heart, containing the words "You're perfect, just as you are."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she grabbed a pen from him, returning the favor.

The ink on his hand read, "Flaws and all, you are a good man."

Lloyd knew that Shea would give him shit about the heart on his palm, but, in the moment, he didn't care about that.

We cared about was the fact that Julianne was smiling and her eyes were happy once again, even as the sappy love song played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
